


Going too fast

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Speed Dating, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Ineffable Kinktober, day 6. Strangers roleplay.Aziraphale goes speed dating.sorry I'm a good few days behind. I will do my best to catch up.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	Going too fast

Speed dating. Aziraphale was sure it would lead to his death of boredom.    
  
Yes, he had an angelic love of all beings, but my goodness, some of them were so vapid. Not that they didn’t have any endearing qualities. But they would tell him about how much they enjoyed love islands, and something called kardashians, and it all seemed meaningless and empty. And he would respond saying about his love for the arts, for literature, for fine dining, and the eyes would glaze over in response. Aziraphale sighed. He felt so incompatible with the modern world.    
  
Jake was attractive, he’d give him that, but he was rambling on about sports. Aziraphale had no interest in sports. When he tried to talk about the things he liked. Books, of course, mentioned his shop, well Jake then went off on a tangent about how much he’d enjoyed Fifty Shades of Grey. Well, wasn’t that something. Aziraphale had read it, of course, and found it most unappealing. And it wasn’t that he didn’t like BDSM. He liked it very much. That was why he had tried to read it in the first place. But the writing was very poor, and the portrayal of BDSM relationships so problematic that he considered that book to be a stain on many a potentially healthy sexual relationship.    
  
When the bell rang again, he was relieved to see the pretty moron move on to the next table.    
  
There was a whisper of a long body folding into the chair in front of him. A gorgeous redhead. Looked like a rock star. Probably an arrogant prick, he assumed. He checked the nametag. Tony. He almost sniggered. The name didn’t fit the face.    
  
“Aziraphale? That's an unusual name” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. The same opening as the seven men before him.    
  
“Yes, it’s an old biblical name. I was named after an angel.” He said flatly, having explained this already seven times to other participants, and once when he registered for this tedious charade. “So, what do you do?”   
  
“Oh, you know. Bit of this. Bit of that. Mostly freelance stuff. Partially retired now, thankfully. My career up until now... well it was Hell, to be honest. So..... I like houseplants and vintage cars. That's what fills most of my time.”   
  
“Oh, I suppose that’s more interesting than a lot of other hobbies. A step up from reality TV and ball sports, certainly”    
  
“And what about you? Aziraphale” The man said, trying the unusual name on for size. Nobody else had bothered using his name after the first introduction. “What gives you a tingle?” The thin but soft looking lips curled wickedly. Aziraphale felt his stomach flip flop.    
  
“I.....I run an antiquarian bookshop. I don’t sell a lot; The majority of my income is sourcing by request and restorations. It's slow, fussy work, but I enjoy it. I also love good food, the theatre, I’m very fond of Shakespeare, the opera, the ballet. That sort of thing. The creative arts, you see, I feel show humans at their very best.”   
  
“So, you seem very different to the rest of this rabble.” Tony lowered his voice seductively “From what I’ve seen so far, you are the pick of the litter. How about we fuck off out of this meat parade and get royally fucked up on the best cocktails within walking distance” Aziraphale swallowed hard. “Let me tempt you.” Aziraphale spluttered around his mouthful of wine.    
  
“Well, sir, that’s very forward of you....” He brightened. His smile lighting up the room “I like it.....Yes, let’s do that!” Tony grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. They left the dismal pub backroom in a hurry. Several of the men hosting tables were sad to see the tall redhead leave. He had flirted so charmingly with them all.    
  
“Fuck it. This is good enough. Cocktails later. Follow me.” He tugged at the blond man's soft hand leading him down an alley behind the pub. “Well, I can’t say this is how I pictured our first time when I first laid eyes on you, but now we’re here...” Tony shouldered off his jacket and flung it to the ground in front of him. He dropped to his knees before the golden vision of a creature before him, tugging his half hard cock out of his so formal trousers. He moaned hungrily as he closed his mouth over the swollen, pink head, taking him deep. He sucked in his cheeks as he devoured that delightful organ, slurping wetly, moaning desperately. Aziraphale sank his elegant fingers into those shoulder length waves, as he’d longed to do since before he was assigned his table tonight.

  
"Oh, my dear, that feels amazing. I love your mouth on me.....oh.....oh... yes, that thing with your tongue... oh more” Tony whimpered when those elegant hands tangled in his hair, tugging sharply, nodded around Aziraphales proud cock. “You like that?” Aziraphale gripped tighter. “Do you like being used roughly?” the high whine was clearly expressing to the affirmative. “Good.....good boy.....Oh your MOUTH! You're very.....very talented....” Aziraphale was trembling “Wait....wait....” He cupped the beautiful sharp jaw in his palm, withdrawing his rock-hard penis and pulling his companion to his feet. “I want you to kiss me. I don’t want to come yet, I want to savour it”    
  
“As you wish, Aziraphale.....Can I call you Angel? You look like an Angel”    
  
“You can call me anything you want, you beautiful creature, as long as you satisfy me!” Tony surged forwards, pinning Aziraphale to the wall behind him, “I want you to kiss me until I am delirious with desire, and then I want you to fuck me.....and then maybe cocktails.” Tony laughed softly.   
  
“As if I could deny an angel anything” He sighed, pressing the length of his body into the plush, soft body between him and the wall. His long fingers cupped the back of Aziraphale’s head, so he didn’t hit it and absolutely ferociously claimed the delicate pink lips in front of him. Aziraphale moaned wantonly, parting his lips eagerly to taste himself on the stranger’s tongue. The kissing slowed in pace, tantalizing breaths shared between them, exploration, finding the parts which produced gasps, or moans or whimpers. Once more Aziraphale tugged at those beautiful blood red waves, marveling at their softness. Tony was a quivering mess. “Aziraphale.....oh you are so gorgeous. His hands roved over the well-tailored clothes between him and those soft flanks. He tugged the shirt from the waistband of the trousers, allowing his hand to trail the soft, inviting curves beneath. His other hand crept below his waistband, seeking to cup one of those majestic buttocks in his palm. “Your body is HEAVENLY! I want to worship it.”    
  
“Very kind of you to say so, some people think....I’m......fat?”    
  
“You’re perfect exactly as you are, Angel. You are abundant and divine.....God I can’t wait to get more acquainted with your arse, it feels so good.” Tony tugged at Aziraphales hips, grinding against him, and against his very obvious erection. Tonys was unmissably apparent, in those skin tight trousers. “I can’t wait to be fucking into that arse....so good...” his voice was low and heavy with need. “I wanted you the second I laid eyes on you. All I could think about was bending you over and having you over that stupid table.”    
  
"Ooooohhhhhhh........” Aziraphale was flushed, his eyelids heavy, his breath coming in sharp little gasps. Tonys mouth pressed to his again, that agile tongue trailing alongside his own. “Yes....please....please have me, I want you.....I want to feel you inside me” Tony keened in response, trailing hot kisses down his neck. Nipping, licking and sucking eagerly. Aziraphale knew there would be bruises. Knew he would treasure them. Tony tugged his trousers down. Helped him free his feet. The trousers were roomy, and it wasn’t too hard to get them off over his shoes. A few determined tugs did it. Driving him back to the wall again, Tony Grabbed that fine arse, squeezing hungrily at the soft, full flesh.    
  
“Fuck that’s a gorgeous arse!” he growled into Aziraphale’s ear. “Later I want to fuck it with my tongue.” Aziraphale shuddered at the delicious thought. “I never wanted anyone as much as I want you.” One hand skimmed down. There was a yelp as he tore through the fabric of his pants, tossing them aside. Aziraphale reached into a jacket pocket, pulling out a bottle of lubricant.    
  
“Here...use this.” Tony grinned deviously.    
  
“You were counting on getting lucky tonight? In the mood for a hasty fumble with a stranger?”   
  
“Yes, and it couldn’t be going better, now please....please! I worked myself open before, might just need a little...a little more, if those trousers aren’t lying to me”    
  
“Well, when I first saw you I didn’t dare hope you’d be such a sensual bastard, but I can’t say it’s not a wonderful surprise”    
  
“Just hurry up and fuck me, dear boy.” Oh that voice was so clipped. So prim. And the words he spoke sounded utterly filthy. “I don’t think I can wait much longer.” With a snarl, Tony ducked, sliding his arms down those muscular, thick thighs and lifting. Aziraphale was now held against the wall, his knees hooked over the other man's elbows. He must be stronger than he looked, he made it look easy. He felt the fingers of one hand probing for his aching entrance with his slick fingers. “Oh yes.....yes, like that” he sighed as he was finally breached. Aziraphale ground down insistently on the fingers inside him. Aziraphale shuddered, overcome with need. “Please.... please....don’t make me wait any longer, I NEED you!” Tony angled his slippery, lubricated cock before easing it into the needy hole. Aziraphale’s eyes widened “Oh.....oh my, you.... you have a magnificent cock.....oh that feels amazing....” Tonys eyes were closed, his parted lips on Aziraphale’s bared collarbone, a high whine in the back of his throat. Fuck it felt so good. “Please, dear, please get to fucking me.....PLEASE!” He slowly began to thrust up into that inviting, devouring heat. Words left him. Nothing mattered more than the tight, heated place where their bodies meshed together. Aziraphale tightened his ankles around Tonys waist. Aziraphale brought one hand down to tug at his aching cock.    
  
Further down the alley, a back door opened, and someone came out. Tony frantically clamped a hound over Aziraphale’s mouth, their eyes wild and staring to each other. Holding still and fighting back the moans that threatened to escape. The man flung some bin bags into a dumpster, and the door shut again behind him. Both of them were breathing hard, their hearts hammering with the thrill of almost being caught.    
  
The coast being clear again, Tony resumed his deep thrusts, his lips back on the cherubic pout before him. Moments later Aziraphale’s completion hit him unexpectedly, whimpering as he clamped down on his swollen glans, trying to contain the mess in his palm. Despite this, Tony felt the hot splatter of his semen hitting his belly. He began to thrust harder, deeper. Soon he came too, the heavy pulses seeming without end, as his body crumpled to the soft form in front of him. The shallow gasps steaming in the chilly night air. Aziraphale cradled the strangers oh so familiar face with his clean hand.    
  
“Oh my sweet, dear boy. I love you SO much. I enjoyed that a great deal.” Crowley overpowered him with another fiery , passionate kiss.    
  
"what do you want to do now?”   
  
“Well, I WAS thinking I might go back indoors and see if Jake picked me as a match, but you DID promise me cocktails. After that exertion, I could certainly handle a couple of margaritas, perhaps a bloody mary....”    
  
“Anything you want, my love. Perhaps we’d best get tidied up first.”    



End file.
